Home
by something like human
Summary: just a little introspective piece from Vegeta's point of view. no warnings.


All standard disclaimers apply.  

A/N: This is just mindless drivel.  I am not sure where it came from.  I sat down to type the next chapter to another story but this is what came out.  It's just some introspection done by our favorite prince.  

I look around.  This is not my world.  I was not born here, nor did I come of age here.  I came here later, when I had grown and accepted what I thought was my fate.  I never knew that I could have been so wrong.  That is one of the things this world has taught me.  Never take anything for granted and never assume that things will never change.  Things change, people change, and the universe changes, and I must even say that I have changed.

I doubt that my father would even recognize me now.  Not that he would have recognized me before I came to this world either.  Given that I was always intense as a child, sometimes too serious for my few short years, I don't think that that aspect of my life has changed.  Father called me a little man, wise beyond my years.  I never played like the children of this world do.  I guess it was because I was always acutely aware of what was going on back then.  The seriousness of the situation required that I be serious to survive.  

That is probably what has changed about me.  I used to live to survive, to make it another day, to get one step closer to my goal.  Now, I live to live.  I guess that is the easiest way to say it.  I don't just go through each day as if it were a trial to overcome or an enemy to defeat.  I just let each day bring what it will.  There may be another enemy, or a good fight with someone, or a smile from one of my children.

It almost makes me want to laugh.  If someone had told me when I first came here that I would stay here and have children, I would have thought that they were insane.  Yet, here I am.  I am father and I am still living here.  I have a feeling that this is where I am going to be for a very long time, too.  As long as my family is here, I guess that I will stay here.  There is nothing out there for me any more.

Well, that's not really true. I could go back out in space.  My name may still herald recognition and honor due to my station.  But what would that get me?  I could probably get a group of mercenaries to command, dominion over a small territory out there, a few exotic concubines, and maybe the reemergence of old enemies of my father, my people, or mine.  I would also get reminded of my old exploits in planet purging.  

I don't really regretting doing that.  It was part of my life; I had to do it at first to survive.  If I did not kill and destroy then I was no longer useful.  Only after years of playing god with other races, killing innocents, and destroying homes did I become immune to it and thought that I actually liked it.  I don't think I could do that any more.  I have spent too many years trying to protect a planet to revert back to destroying one.  I have to admit that this side of the battle is more challenging – and I have always loved a challenge.

Of course, living on this planet has brought me challenges that I never even dreamed of.  I never dreamt of the level of power that I have attained nor had I ever imagined the strength of my enemies to be so great either.  Although, that part of my life has not been the most challenging, the hardest part was a battle waged within myself.  Coming here, I had to be confronted with the monster that I had become and tame it.  I would not go as far to say that I have been domesticated, more like I am only a wild animal instead of a monster.  I am still dangerous but only when provoked.  

I'm now like one of those animals in a zoo.  They are in an enclosure, live content, not thinking about the rest of the world outside of there little one, but still placed behind a sign that says "don't feed the animals".  The only world that exists is the one right here in front of me and right now that is all I need.  But you better be careful, if you reach your hand into my little world to mess with it, I may be forced to bite it off.   The monkey in the cage may be tame but it is still a monkey – a wild animal.

Although my cage is not really that much of a cage, it's more like a fence that I keep adding to.  I could leave at any time.  I do not need to stay to protect the people here, which are not really my responsibility.  The people who are my responsibility can take care of themselves.  But I find, that I really don't want to leave them.  They are the ones that keep me here but they are also the ones who keep me living instead of surviving.  

I am tired of just surviving, I have done too much of that in my life.  I survived the planet that I was born on when hardly anyone else did.  I survived on all the ships, stations, and foreign worlds that I stayed on or destroyed.  Here I can live.  What does one call the place where they live?  Home.  That is what it is called I think.  I have never really called a place "home" before though.  I had a home world, but that was destroyed, I had a home base, but that has been forgotten, and now I have a home.  

I look around.  This is not my world.  This is my home.  I live here.  My children were born here.  They will come of age here.  Things will change but I have a feeling that this fact will not: I have finally found my home.


End file.
